Trapped between hells
by PegasusWings
Summary: Misty was gone, Cordelia became the supreme. But can she rest her sorrow? Cordelia insists she must find Misty but going to hell wasn't the thing to worry about, her mind trapped in that science classroom, separated from her soul, Cordelia has to take the challenge of finding Misty's soul in another realm, the past...But still not our world.
1. Save me

"The time is up" Myrtle said quietly as she sipped her drink, Cordelia moaned loudly holding the blonde in her hands that began to crumple to nothing but dust. "No no!" she whimpered loudly, the other girls in the room having to look away as they watched the woman hunched over the pile of ashes, her hands shaking and tears dropping from her mutilated eyes. Zoe hugged Kyle tightly who even with his tendency to try and not show emotion, but even he couldn't help but feel something when the woman who healed him turned to dust. Madison held her head up, but her eyes lied, even with their fights and arguments she alike everyone, knew that if it hadn't have been for Misty, then she wouldn't be alive at all.

Zoe sat staring at the carpet, Cordelia having to be almost dragged away by Myrtle as she bawled loudly. It had been an a couple of hours and Zoe looked up as Cordelia and Myrtle re-entered the room, Cordelia wearing her sunglasses once again, to hide her eyes as well as her tears. "I would like to take a moment to remember our fallen sister witch, Misty Day" she said as she tried to get strength in her voice. Madison shrugged "I wasn't really close to her anyway", making Queenie narrow her eyes. "You are one stone cold bitch" the girl hissed, making Madison roll her eyes. "I say we move on" Madison added, making Zoe nod. "Madison's right, Misty's gone….there's nothing we can do" she sighed regretfully, making Cordelia wince slightly and receive a gentle arm rub from Myrtle. "Agreed" Cordelia nodded.

"Behold the one true supreme" Myrtle said in amazement as Cordelia studied her hands amazed by her new sight, in no way had she even considered the fact that she was the supreme, but she never doubted Myrtle, not since she had gotten so upset by the fact she was hiding her own power, but against everything the blonde underdog had finally come out on top, she looked around the greenhouse watching as it came into bloom, a whisper inside her reminding her of Misty….How Misty had believed in her from day one. "You're such an awesome leader Miss Cordelia" an echo whispered inside the blondes mind. Cordelia's smile then faded, making Myrtle look to Zoe and Queenie in confusion. "Baby bird? What's wrong?" the red head asked, placing a hand on the blonde, Cordelia shook her head. "Misty should be here to see this, she was the one who called it long before any of us….I just want to save her so much, yet I can't" she sighed, making Myrtle take a deep breath. "But Delia, you have such bigger things ahead of you….You're the supreme my little sparrow" she said softly, but Cordelia shook her head. "It's not the same without her, I never got to tell her how I felt and I feel that my power is built on her death….Its wrong" she whimpered, Myrtle hugged the young supreme close and sighed. "There may be a way" The red head gave in after a few awkward moments of hearing her daughters light sobs, making Cordelia pull back and look up to her. "A way? You have to tell me, I will try anything Myrtle" she pleaded. Myrtle pursed her lips and sighed. "But baby bird, it is no picnic, supreme or not….There is a chance you might not be able to come back, the way to find our dear Misty calls for a power much stronger than Descensum itself….As I fear her soul will have split and you will have to find it in another realm" Myrtle blurted, making Cordelia furrow her eyebrows. "B-but how do you know this?" Cordelia asked, Myrtle held Cordelias hands and sighed "I have read about it…and I have heard that it has only ever been accomplished once…Even if it was enough to send the witch who performed it mad, but we would put you under a spell alike Descensum…and you are on your own searching for the soul. No one on this side can help you" Myrtle warned, but Cordelia was nodding adamant that she would try all she could. "I want to try…I don't care if I'm the supreme, I wouldn't be doing my job or my heart justice if I just let Misty fall into darkness, out of all of us she held the most morals that girl should not suffer in hell!" Cordelia stated, Zoe looked to Myrtle and Queenie before stepping forward. "I'll back you Cordelia…But aren't you worried about what could happen?" she asked, but Cordelia shook her head. "I have to at least try" she whispered as tears collected at the corners of her eyes, a single tear rolling down her pale cheek.

Myrtle lit the candles she had placed around Cordelia, the blonde was apprehensive but determined, no matter how unsure Myrtle looked and had tried to dissuade her, Cordelia avoided her gaze knowing the red head wanted to beg for Cordelia not to do this. "Let me come with you Cordelia, plase" Zoe begged Cordelia suddenly, making the blonde shake her head. "I have to do this Zoe and we cannot lose a council member….We also don't know what's waiting on that side, Supremes make these kinds of sacrifices for their covens" Cordelia said simply as she lay back against the cool floor crossing her arms over her chest. "Exactly! You don't even know whats waiting, so let me help, you might need protection!" Zoe whined, but struggled as Kyle held her back in a strong grip.  
"No, you're needed here Zoe. No one is to even attempt to follow me, am I clear?" Cordelia asked sternly, looking round as Zoe then nodded giving in, along with Queenie who stood away from the circle with her arms folded not at all agreeing with the idea, but obeying Cordelia. "This is so stupid! Who knows what Flower child cooked up for a hell….and this one's not even the one where her minds at! It could be anything!" Queenie huffed, Cordelia swallowed and nodded, she knew that Misty often had dark nightmares and night terrors, having passed her room many times when she was sleeping back when she was alive, but this was the place her soul had been trapped…and it had to be the darkest place of all. "Myrtle if you please" Cordelia gestured to the book Myrtle held and closed her eyes, ignoring Queenies words, she couldn't back out now. "Spiritu duce, in me est. Deduc me in tenebris vita ad extremum, ut salutaret inferi….Obsecro ut me spirituum obscurorum inferiora, non autem in loco ubi mens animae meae, Salus tua ego obumbrata in alas, meo periclo inveniam convertens inferno" Cordelia began to chant, whilst Myrtle walked around her with another incantation, warding away the dark forces that would try to consume Cordelias very soul to stop her passing through the barrier to the region of the souls afterlife. Zoe held Kyle tighter as the candles then burst with huge flames and suddenly went out. "ut animae deorsum!" Cordelia then shouted, as her body fell lifeless and the candles came back to a steady glow. Myrtle stood back and held Zoes hand. "May our sweet Cordelia and Misty return safely" she whispered staring to the blonde on the floor.

Everything was blurry, Cordelia fluttered her eyes open and groaned, her head spinning, sound was distorted and she was in confusion, like she had been given a heavy tranquilizer. The woman sat up and squeezed her eyes shut before opening them again, allowing everything to come into focus, she looked down at her simple blue night gown and what appeared to be a red moth bitten cardigan, her toes flexing in rough, thin slippers, she looked to her hand not realizing at first that she was holding a cigarette. Where was she? The woman's ears perked up as she recognized a song playing in the background that made her shudder. "Dominique, nique**, **Nique s'en allait tout simplement**, **Routier pauvre et chantant**, **En tous chemins, en tous lieux**, **Il ne parle que du bon Dieu**, **Il ne parle que du bon Dieu" Cordelia froze, she knew this song as she remembered how Misty had almost flipped out hearing it when it had played by accident on one of the records that Cordelia owned, Cordelia only remembered in Misty's rant that it was something about her childhood that she hated, something about her mother, something about her mother trying to force religion upon her.

Cordelia sat herself up in the chair and looked around, where even was this place? It seemed to resemble a common room of sorts, but the people….well what was left of people, these humans were certainly not those of the sane minded, they acted like shells of what once was, cowering in fear, shouting…or banging their heads against walls creating bloody messes, desperate for a freedom they clearly didn't have. Misty wasn't here, that was all Cordelia could think ash her deep chocolate eyes scanned the room, she stood herself up and walked around slowly keeping her eyes peeled for a raggedy blonde, maybe sat in the corner singing Fleetwood Mac to herself. But there was no one that fit her description and it worried Cordelia immensely. The woman continued looking around looking about as lost as in the people she shared the space with. "Play with me!" A voice shouted making Cordelia jump as she looked upon a woman, a pinhead who twirled in front of her, begging to be played with. "Um" Cordelia mumbled stepping back slightly. "Pepper! We've spoken about leaving the nice lady alone, even if now she's one of you" A voice then snapped making everyone back away slightly and look down as a nun walked up with a gently scolding face, making Pepper nod. Cordelias eyes then widened as she realized just who she was looking at, it was Misty…But, as a nun? Cordelia stopped what she was doing and stared to the nun trying to find her words.

"As you were Lana" the Misty nun said, gesturing for Lana to walk away, Lana tilted her head. "Misty?" she asked, the nun tilted her head and shook it with a bittersweet laugh. "My dear, your electro shock therapy really did make you forget, its Sister Mary Eunice, you're Lana Winters" she nodded, then gesturing for Cordelia to also nod with her. "Of course" Cordelia said softly with a false smile as she touched the newly noticed burn marks on the side of her head, staring at what was clearly Misty in confusion. Mary Eunice smiled and walked away from her, but Cordelia couldn't help but follow almost running after her, alerting a couple of the orderlies atentions. "Wait, Misty….I mean, Mary Eunice….Forgive me, but where am I?" she asked, the nun turned a little irritation in her eyes, the irritation only growing as a Spanish patient passed them, mumbling something about Satan. "You're in Briarcliff Manor Ms Winters, now if you please…I have things to do" she said a little sternly, but Cordelia ignored her words trying to search Misty's eyes, the blonde could have said anything and she would have missed it. "Come on Misty" she pleaded under her breath. "Sister, how do you feel about Stevie Nicks?" Cordelia then asked, the nun raised an eyebrow. "Who exactly?" she replied shaking her head. "But really Ms Winters, I must go, why don't you play checkers with Bob? Enjoy your time here rather than following me around" the nun rolled her eyes slightly and walked away, leaving Cordelia alone and more confused than ever, she'd found Mistys soul…But this was not the woman that she had fell in love with. 


	2. Can you hear me calling?

**Sorry for the short update, but Uni is keeping me very busy. I will try to update once a week, please review! :)**

Zoe knelt down to Cordelia's side with a slight whimper and looked to Myrtle who too kept a worried expression, the red head in two minds about the fact that her daughter was in a hell much further from the hell of the mind, it was so rare to come back from and she felt stupid for knowing that by allowing Cordelia to do this, that there was a chance that she had doomed a coven for an entire generation. "Myrtle, shouldn't she be back yet? It's been 3 hours….I mean" Zoe sighed she touched Cordelia's arm. "This wasn't a good idea at all, we should never have let her go…We need her here, she's our supreme" the brunette continued whining, making Queenie roll her eyes. "Girl quit your whining, it's not gonna help anybody and its sure as hell getting on my nerves, let Cordelia do her thing, she's the supreme she's got this, I know it" the girl said trying to reassure Zoe in her own way. Kyle rubbed Zoe's back gently and kissed the top of her head. "Try and calm down" he whispered, but Zoe wriggled out of his hold and lay herself down next to Cordelia, holding the blondes hand, even if she knew she would receive no response from her. "Myrtle help put me under, I'm going after her, we need to. She needs our help" Zoe said uneasily as she closed her eyes beginning to chant the incantation, but Kyle grabbed her by the arm and shook her awake. "No! no" I will not lose you again! You are not going back to that darkness. I won't let you, I'll go!" The blonde boy shouted making the witches look to each other in confusion, but Queenie then nodded.

"Well, he is the coven guard dog, at least Cordelia would have a guard dog by her side" At this Myrtle nodded. "I quite agree let's not lose anymore witches" The red head agreed lighting up a cigarette. "I'll put him under myself with a slight modification on the incantation, since he is not a witch himself, I just hope this lamb will be able to find his way back" She stated as she picked up the spell book and began flicking through it. Zoe widened her eyes. "What?! You can't do this to him…How is he going to come back?" she screeched flailing slightly before being grabbed by Queenie. Myrtle sighed and looked to Zoe. "Easy, if he finds or dear Cordelia she will have more than enough strength to come back with her" she pointed out, but keeping Zoe's expression unconvinced. "You have to have faith Zoe, keep the faith in love and Kyle shall return to you, along with the others…Love is the most powerful of all magic, no matter what Fiona ever told you, love can overcome even a Supremes' power" she reassured, but Zoe kept a pained and worried gaze, relaxing ever so slightly in Queenies arms. "Zoe, don't you worry about me, it's for the good of the Coven. I'm gonna come back for you, because I will never leave you" The boy said softly as he lay back beside Cordelia. "I love you Zoe" He said softly as he closed his eyes and Myrtle began the incantation.

"Dominique, nique, Nique s'en allait tout simplement, Routier pauvre et chantant, En tous chemins, en tous lieux, Il ne parle que du bon Dieu, Il ne parle que du bon Dieu" The song kept playing over and over, Cordelia could feel her own sanity slipping, the brunette lit up a cigarette and took a drag on it, trying to figure out what to do, seeing Misty around the Asylum was almost too much for her to handle, seeing the woman's kind blue eyes in such a different less gentle form shook the woman to her core, this hell was slowly pulling her into its dark grip, the supreme feeling her power slipping as she felt herself drowning in a confusion of this new body's broken memories and beaten down physic. Cordelia's mind played with her, like parts of this form had lost its sight, as the woman wracked her mind she tried her best to sieve through the memories hoping that they would give her assistance in this world, hoping that she could figure out how to save Misty, it was like one giant jigsaw. "I can't remember anything, I'm lost" she whispered to herself sadly, seeing nothing but what appeared to be her mother's face over her as she felt her muscles shock with….electricity? "Great my mother's here too?! This truly is hell, I thought I was done with her face in my life" Cordelia hissed to herself as she began writing with a scrap of paper and a pencil from one of the crossword books. "You're asking for it" A woman then hissed sitting down next to her, looking up to the orderlies who passed by slowly, looking in the other direction. "What?" Cordelia asked, not recognizing the woman at all, this forms memories being nothing but a blur to her.

"I have to write things down, or I won't remember, or I won't be able to piece it together. I'm here for a reason, I can't get stuck" Cordelia replied, then jumping as someone then suddenly snatched the papers from her, she looked up to meet the face of Kyle, but as a brunette. "Give me back my papers!" she hissed angrily swiping at him and jumping up from her seat, but the Kyle look alike only stood back. "You can't get caught with these, I've only been here a short while and I know that" he said as he stuffed the scraps of papers into his pocket looking around hoping that no one had seen. Cordelia raised an eyebrow and lowered her voice. "Kyle?" she whispered, the man winked and gave a slight nod making Cordelia smile slightly. "Alright everyone! Sister Jude wants everyone to get a good night's rest, so back to your rooms, lights out in 10 minutes!" A man shouted as the common room started to be cleared by orderlies. "What are you doing here?" Cordelia hissed to Kyle quietly as they were pushed down the corridors back to the wards. "I was sent here by the others, they were worried. Where the hell are we?" he asked, Cordelia shrugged lightly. "Exactly what you said, hell….But the hell for the soul" she murmured as some of the other patients began to look over at them, Kyle nodded slowly. "Have you found Misty yet?" he asked, Cordelia nodded. " I think I have, but she's not our Misty….At least not here, it's like she's a darker form of herself or something. She looked right through me, didn't even know who Stevie Nicks was" She whispered as a nun slipped by them, Kyle sighed. "Well, we need to figure out a way to talk to her….Somehow, I mean it's not like we are completely at a loss" He said, unsure by his own words. "Why were you sent though?" Cordelia then asked. Kyle shrugged. "I wasn't going to send Zoe back here, or wherever this is. Besides as coven guard dog, I should protect the supreme" he smiled. "Walker, this way!" a voice shouted, Kyle then being jabbed to the side by an orderly towards the men's ward. "Until tomorrow Lana" he said, making Cordelia furrow her eyebrows as she was walked away herself. "Lana?" she wondered to herself, confused for a moment until she realized it had been the name Misty had called her, that was her name here….Kyle obviously had memories of this world, that was a start. Being pushed into her cell Cordelia closed her eyes and gave a sigh of relief; after all she now had help in this strange game of cat and mouse with this version of Misty.


End file.
